


This Time

by spare_parts_in_space



Category: 30 Rock
Genre: Gen, Hugs, M/M, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spare_parts_in_space/pseuds/spare_parts_in_space
Summary: A simple gesture leaves the two with unearthed feelings.





	This Time

"How about that hug, Mr. Donaghy?"

And this time, he did not refuse. Rustling jacket, hefty hands impressed themselves on nimble back. 

It was warm.

His face. And where hand met fabric. Fabric which lightly covered form and flesh.

"Okay, get back to it. Tracy left a lot of confusing voicemail." 

"Yes, sir!"

But it would not leave him. Walking back to his duties, strong feelings pegged at him. It did not leave that night. Or the next day. Or the day after.

  
  
****  
  


"Mr. Donaghy?"

"Yes, Kenneth?'

"...About that hug from the other day?"

"Oh yes, no need to thank me -"

"- No sir, it's not that, it's just..."

Pensive, brows furrowed. Eyes squeezed and a faint pool glazed at the corners. 

Those hands. Grasped him again, at the shoulders.

"What's wrong, Kenneth?"

A quivering lip let out everything. 

A laugh nearly escaped him. But upon reading his face, the seriousness of it all sank in.

"Well...it's quite understandable, Kenneth. Even that finicky, tough-as-nails, Lemon has not been immune to my charm."

"Really, sir?"

"Oh, most certainly. I recommend we both forget about this and move on with our lives."

"Yes, sir!"

Excitement abound, arms found themselves flung around broad shoulders. 

"Oh...excuse me sir."

This he would not be able to forget.

Hands slim and soft. Like paper, rested lightly on hard back. Slow and awkward. Another pair made their decent to spry coccyx. Hands which used their weight to close the gap between them. Close. They held each other. A sense formed between the two. What words had transpired before, were just that: words. 

And no matter what this had grown from - desperation, loneliness. What was now, was more. Vibrant, filling. In stomach, heart, and soul. Nothing like it, had been experienced by either. Unrelenting, to let the moment end. Jack squeezed harder, Kenneth following suit. 

Neither knew what would become of this. The logistics of norm had long left by now, however.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Ladyofdecember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember) for the invite! Excited to keep writing ^^


End file.
